Looks Like A Butterfly, Stings Like A Bee
by LoveLikeTheRose
Summary: With Edward leaving her a second time how will Bella cope? With her new love and family what will happen when the time comes to face her past? And what of the new threat Victoria poses? And will Edward want Bella back even with his new mate? Find Out.
1. Chapter 1

-dreamy look- My first twilight story. Not a good story for those Edward fans. And also this will **NOT**, I repeat this will **NOT**, be a BellaxEdward story. I'm so over those at the moment so she will be paired up with my own character. -beams-

Enjoy! 3

* * *

"I love you." Jared said to me while kissing up and down my neck. How I loved this man right next to me. He's made me whole again after Edward left me for dead, again. It doesn't hurt to say his name anymore because I am officially over him. Well I've been over him for the last 100 years.

**Flashback**

Edward had left me.....again. The best part wasn't him saying he couldn't be with me anymore and that it just wasn't there anymore, oh no. The best part was him leaving 3 days before our wedding. 3 days! And to make things so much better, Victoria had pounced me not long after Edward left. She wanted me to live an eternity without my love as she was, so she bit me and left me to burn from the inside out. After three days of burning in hell, I decided to go home and pack some stuff to leave. I knew I couldn't stay here. I was a blood thirsty newborn. I couldn't put my dad and friends in danger like that.

As I got closer to home I could smell human blood. I held my breath trying not to breath in anymore than needed. I wasn't really having all that much trouble fighting the monster within me. It was pretty easy but I didn't risk it by breathing.

I then realized that the blood was coming from my house. My first thought was Charlie. I raced up the street to my house. I threw the front door open. There was blood splattered all over the wall in the hall. I slowly walked towards the kitchen and what I saw made my stomach churn. There was my dad lying on the kitchen floor broken and dead. On the tiles beside him written in blood said 'R.I.P Charlie Swan'. Victoria had obviously killed my father while I was going through the transformation. I let out a heart shattering scream and collapsed on the floor beside my dad sobbing tearlessly. I kissed his forehead and said, "I love you so much dad." and just sat there staring at my once father.

I don't know how long I sat there maybe an hour or more but it felt like forever, when I heard approaching footsteps. I knew I should've moved and left the scene but I didn't have the energy and quite frankly, I didn't care what happened to me at that point in time. The steps then came to a stop outside my house. By the smell of it, it was a vampire. Great I thought, just what I needed more blood thirsty vamps around.

The other vampire came through the door and walked towards me. He knelt down beside me and stared at my dad. He finally broke the silence, "So you're a newborn." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes." I whispered softly to the strange man.

"I'm Jared by the way." He said.

"Bella." I couldn't be bothered giving more than one word answers. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to lay down and die. But I knew that wasn't possible anymore. I was already dead.

"What are you doing here?" Jared asked curiously tilting his head. I guess my current situation didn't look to convincing. To him, it probably looked like I killed Charlie.

I sighed, "My vampire boyfriend broke up with me in the woods and a human drinking vampire came out of the trees and bit me. I wanted to come home and pack my stuff to leave. I didn't want to hurt anyone here. As I got closer to home I smelt human blood and lots of it. I came inside to find Charlie lying dead on the floor. The vampire that bit me killed him while I was transforming." I told him my voice barely above a whisper.

Jared sat there quietly for a moment. He then spoke softly, "So, who was Charlie?"

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "He was my f-f-father." I stuttered breaking down sobbing again.

What surprised me next was that Jared wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me to him. He placed me in his lap while I sobbed into his chest. He just held me while I cried, softly shushing me. How this stranger could be so comforting was beyond me. However I wasn't going to question him about it, especially now when I needed the comfort.

"I'm so sorry." He replied softly while rocking my form back and forth.

I clung to him like he would keep me from falling. I needed that leverage. After losing everything I held dear, I was a mess once again.

"I've lost everything, family, friends, home, life. I don't have anything anymore." I cried out shaking once again.

Jared just held me tighter and started stroking my hair gently as if I were a child. To be honest, I didn't mind being this close to Jared. It felt right. It was almost like Edward didn't exist anymore but was replaced with this angel holding me. It didn't even hurt to think of Edward like it was the last time he left. I was coming to a realization that Jared, could possibly be my soul mate.

"Bella, I know this is hard for you right now but how bout you come stay with me and my family since there is nothing left here for you." He said gently while rubbing my back.

I couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded my head into his chest. He scooped me up in his arms and he ran all the way to Alaska where I met my new family.

There were seven members in his family.

Ashley. She was 18 and had short, brown wavy hair that went a little past her shoulders. She was about the same height as myself.

Chase. He was 19 with reddish brown hair that was cropped round his ears. He was taller than me by a hand but he had a strong build as most vampires do.

Katie. She was 18 with blond hair that was straight and cascaded down her back to about midway. She was beautiful to say the least.

Alex. He was 19 with jet black hair that was cut short with a fringe. He was about the size of Emmett, maybe just a tad smaller.

Rachel. She was 23 with golden hair with brown streaks running through. She was the mother figure in the family.

Brad. He was 24 with blond wavy hair that went a little past his ears. He was the father figure and the leader.

Last but not least was my angel. Jared. He was 19 and had muddy brown hair with golden streaks through it. He was also lean and muscular but not too much so that he looked too buff. He was perfect in every way.

Then there was me. I am 18 with chocolate brown hair and red highlights that make my hair gorgeous. My hear was styled where it framed my face perfectly. I was, dare I say it, hot. Becoming a vampire had done me good. I actually admired the way I looked now. All I could think of now was 'Eat your heart out Edward Cullen'

My family was the best family you could ever have. We told each other everything and we all got along. Brad and Rachel accepted me with open arms when I first came to them. After meeting the family me and Jared instantly bonded and became inseparable. We got real close and started dating a few weeks after we meet. Than a year later he proposed to me at the beach. It was so romantic and I loved it. We got married then decided to tour the world to take a short break. And that's exactly what we did.

Now one memory I'll never forget is when I told them about what the Cullens did to me, well mainly Edward of course. I told them how I fell in love with Edward, got hunted by James and was saved by his family. Then on my 18th where Jasper took a snap at me after I got a paper cut. And then how Edward broke it off with me a few days later saying he didn't want me anymore. The looks on their faces was scary to say the least. They ranged from anger to fury. I told them how Edward thought I was dead then went to Italy, to the Volturi to be killed. How I saved him and we went back to how we used to be happy and a family. Then a year later about 2 months before my 19th birthday Edward started acting strange again. I didn't know what to think at first, I didn't even think of him leaving again because he promised he would stay this time for good. I also told them about how we were also getting married a few days later. It was three days before the wedding when he took off and left for the second time. This time he said he didn't feel the same anymore and that things had changed. I also told them about Victoria and what she did after she bit me, how she killed my father and left a message for me. Now to say my family was angry was an understatement, they were absolutely murderous. It was quite terrifying, they actually looked like vampires. The boys ended up taking out a whole lot of trees in the forest to get their anger out and the girls went for a walk to cool down. Jared stayed with me because I could calm him down just with my touch.

I felt sorry for the next time I see the Cullens with my family because I don't think they'll live another day. Not that they were alive to begin with, but I'm sure you get my point.

Katie was my best friend. We did a lot of things together when I wasn't with Jared. She was a few months older then me in human year but about 20 years older in vampire years.

Ashley was the best sister out there. She was the older of us girls in human years and vampire years so she was the overprotective big sis.

Chase and Alex were great big brothers. They protected me from the over hormonal teenage boys that tried to get in my pants. They had my back.

Brad and Rachel were really awesome parents. I loved them as much as my real ones.

Jared was my other half. He was my life, my heart and my soul. We did nearly everything together. I loved him more than I could ever love Edward. He was my being.

We moved all over the globe doing the usual got to school, act human, fit in. Ha ha that's a laugh fit in. We were always out there. We didn't really care, we loved it.

And so I was happy with the people I now call family.

**End flashback**

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear as he continued kissing me. What he was doing was driving me crazy and I needed him. Now.

I pulled his face up to mine and crashed my lips to his. He responded immediately kissing back just as hard. Our lips moved in sync with each other. I nibbled on his bottom lip which earned me a moan from him. He decided to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened for him happily deepening our kiss. He pushed me into the bed while he hovered above me, his hands roaming my body. One of my hands were on his shoulder the other around his waist. He grinded his pelvis into mine and I moaned into his mouth. His hand roamed up my leg starting at the knee. He moved his hand up to my thigh and hitched it around his waist. I moved both my arms to put them around his neck bringing him closer. Jared left my mouth and started kissing a hot trail down my neck while rubbing my thigh up and down. He then softly nibbled and sucked my neck right where my pulse used to be causing me to groan. I then took the time to take his shirt off. My hands roamed his chest as he brought his lips back to mine. I then rubbed my pelvis against his groin making him moan out loud. Just as his hand was slowly creeping my shirt off-

"Hey, you two! Get a move on! We are leaving in five minutes so you two don't have time to go at it like rabbits! Save it for the new house!" yelled Chase from down stairs. Laughter then filled the house. I swear he loved annoying and trying to embarrass us. Well mostly me but he loved annoying Jared all the same.

This got Jared mad and he jumped off me put his shirt on and darted out of our room down the stairs to go pummel Chase.

I got off the bed fixing my hair and shirt and made my way out of our room. I could hear the brawl going on down stairs. I flitted down the stairway and was almost run over by Chase darting for the back door. Jared not to far behind. I stood there and watched them run all over the house. It was quite amusing to watch Chase run from Jared. He should know by now that Jared always catches his prey. Always.

Chase almost made it out the door when Jared tackled him from behind and they both crashed to the floor with a loud crack causing the house to shake. I watched the two roll around on the floor throwing punches and kicks at one an other. I felt someone come and stand by me. I looked to my left and saw Alex with a smirk on his face.

"So how close did he get this time?" Alex asked amusement gleaming in his eyes. This always happened. Chase would piss Jared off, Chase would run and Jared would follow, then Chase would try and escape out the door but Jared always got to him before he did. The agreement was if Chase could get out the door before Jared got him, he would get off scott free without the violence. But sadly for him, that was never the case.

I cracked a smile at him. "Oh, I'd say about 5 meters before he found his friend the floor."

"You would think he'd learn not to piss Jared off." Alex laughed.

"My brother you need a brain to learn and considering Chase lost his, this will go on forever." I got out before collapsing into Alex's side laughing hard. Alex was also leaning on me for support.

We were laughing so hard we didn't see Chase get up and tackle us to the ground until it was too late. I screamed out of surprise and landed on my back while Alex was flipped onto his stomach being held down by Chase. I then snickered at Chase. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I just pointed behind him smiling sweetly. He turned his head only to be tackled once again by Jared. Alex and I high fived each other and started snickering at Chase once again.

"Chase," Jared started. "how many times do I have to tell you. Do. Not. Tackle. My. Wife." He grunted out each word as they continued rolling on the ground.

That's when the rest of the family finally came down stairs.

"Alright you two brake it up. No wrestling in the house." Rachel said using her motherly tone. The boys instantly stopped and Jared was at my side with his arm around my waist. I leaned into him.

"Alright it's time to go children now hurry up and get into the cars." Brad commanded heading out the door with Rachel at his side.

We all filled out the door and went to our cars.

"Well at least there was a final show before we left." I said unlocking the door to my midnight purple Ferrari.

"Yeah, Chase had to make sure he lost one more time before starting anew at our house in Canada." Alex snickered out.

I laughed at that and earned a scowl from Chase. I returned it with a sweet smile and hopped into my baby.

Everyone had their own car except Rachel. She preferred to ride with Brad.

One thing we all loved as a family was racing. Whenever we moved homes we would race and whoever won got to be the first to choose their room. It was always fun cause either me or Jared would win so we always got first pick. This made Katie, Ashley, Alex and Chase go crazy. Chase would always think he'd win but was always sadly disappointed.

My car was extra fast now thanks to it's little tune up by a friend. Oh did I forget to mention that Rosalie and me are great friends now? You'd think we were born sisters. My whole family loves her and forgave her after her apology to me. She found me 5 months ago while on her honeymoon with Emmett. She had seen me with Katie in a store and she had felt sorry for treating me the way she did and just had to apologize to me, so she followed me. I actually saw beyond her vain exterior. She was a fragile and sad soul. She was vain to prove she was strong and not weak. She didn't want people feeling sorry for her after hearing about her ordeal as a human. She didn't want them thinking her weak and scared, she wanted to prove she could handle it without the help of others. So after she had explained everything to me, we became great friends. She would try and come and see me without rising suspicion in the Cullen household. With her living in Rome and us in England it was a little hard but she did it. After her honeymoon with Emmett they left England and went back home to Rome where all the boys went on a 2 month long hunting trip. So Rose came back to England for those 2 months to spend time with me and my family. She told Alice and Esme she loved it there and wanted to spend some time by herself while shopping and relaxing. They believed her. She offered to tune up my car after I told her that we love racing so now my baby in unbeatable.

Rosalie told me that they were also moving to Canada and going to the same school as us. I told her it was time to make my appearance. She agreed and said she couldn't wait. She had also brought me up to date with the family and how things were going. From what I heard the family had slowly fallen apart but where sort of managing.

But now, here I am driving to our new home in Canada where I'll meet my new life and my past.

* * *

Well there you have it. The first chapter. 8D  
Hope it was to your liking and hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and let me know how much you liked it or.....dare I say it.....hated it. x-x


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2 ish done! -dances- I don't feel this chapter too much but it's good enough. Hope you guys enjoy it more than I did. ;3

* * *

"HA! Take that Alex!" I shouted at the screen while blasting Alex to smithereens. We were playing Halo. Me, Alex and Chase. Jared was quietly reading a book in the Library and would occasionally laugh at us when we mouthed off at each other. Brad and Rachel were fixing up around the outside of the house and Katie and Ashley were out hunting.

"What?! You can't do that! You can't just hide behind things and jump us whenever you want! You're supposed to be a man and face us head on!" Alex shouted back at me while chasing my character trying to blow him up.

"It doesn't say you can't do that. I didn't see anything saying you couldn't hide then jump your opponent. It's called a sneak attack. Besides who says I want to be a man, they obviously don't have that much intelligence I mean look at you for example. You're just mad cause you didn't stop to think about doing that so don't be a baby and throw a tantrum because a girl beat a so called 'man'" I said calmly using my fingers to quote the man part.

Chase just started rolling around the floor laughing saying "You got served by a girl." I could hear Brad and Rachel laughing quietly to themselves. I heard Jared upstairs laughing. He said something along the lines of "That's my girl." And I felt proud of myself. To bad Alex didn't find it all that funny because he threw his controller at Chase then lunged at me.

I growled at him flipping him over and pinning him. He kicked me off and snarled at me. Chase was now laughing twice as hard. Alex came at me again and tried to punch me but I grabbed his wrist and jumped over him pinning his arm to his back. He then tried swinging at me with his other arm but I dodged it. I brought my feet up and locked them around his neck and brought him down to the ground in a headlock. He was squirming and shouting profanities at me while I just laughed. Chase came over and started slamming his hand on the ground beside us.

"1,2,3,4,5. PINNED!" Chase shouted jumping up and doing a victory dance in honor of me. I released Alex and jumped up and join Chase in doing a victory dance. Katie and Ashley had come back and were laughing at me. Alex was glaring and grumbling things I couldn't hear. I just laughed at him.

I walked over to Alex and placed a hand o his shoulder. "Don't worry Alex. I'm sure if you practice more then one day you'll beat me." This caused the whole house to erupt in laughter. They knew as well as Alex that he could never beat me. I was born a fighter with great powers. That reminds me I have to explain my powers.

I am telekinetic, I can talk to people threw their minds as well as read them which I choose not to unless extremely important. I can shape shift and my most powerful gift is that I'm an elemental. I control the wind.

Katie can shape shift and form a shield. She is also an elemental. She controls water.

Ashley can shape shift and see the future. She controls earth.

Jared can shock you through touch.

The other members of the family don't have a power but they are great fighters.

Yes there is the final element. Can you guess who controls it? No? Well Rose controls fire.

Me, Katie, Ashley and Rose are the elementals. We are the strongest out there so we think. We haven't lost a battle yet. We don't use Rose because she has to keep her power hidden so she doesn't attract danger to her family. But she has trained with us and we can all use our powers well. Yes Rose can also shape shift, all the elementals can. Something we are all weary of is the male elementals. We haven't heard anything from them so they either haven't been created yet or are hiding. That's something we'll have to look out for.

Alex brushed my hand off his shoulder and mumbled "Whatever," then stalked off to his room to sulk like always. Geez you'd think he'd suck it up for once.

Forgetting about Alex I turned to face Katie and Ashley who had grins on their faces. I raised my delicate eyebrow to them. They just flitted past me to stand in the middle of the hall. I turned around to look at them again.

"What are you girls up to?" I questioned them. I knew to be weary when they had those grins on theirs faces.

They just laughed and Ashley said, "Guess who we ran into while hunting?"

I thought for a bit but nothing came to mind. "Who?" I asked them curiously.

They chuckled at me again. I was slowly starting to loose my patience and started tapping my foot.

"Why don't you turn around." Katie said with a loving smile upon her beautiful face.

Grumbling, I turned around and there standing in the doorway was non other then Rosalie Hale.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her.

"Rosalie!" I squealed in excitement. Locking her in a death hug.

She laughed and hugged me back but more softly.

"Hello Bella." She said patting my head gently. How I missed her though it had only been a month since I last saw her.

I pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. I sat right next to her. Katie and Ashley went upstairs to grab a few things.

"So Rose, how's it going? What ya been up to in the past few weeks?" I asked her with a grin plastered on my face. I really loved Rose.

She laughed and had a smile on her face too. "Well nothing has really changed. They still mope around not doing much. I don't really like seeing Emmett so sad, not smiling, not joking, just not being Emmett." Rose finished off sadly. I frowned, I didn't like seeing Rose like this. Well I was going to be seeing the rest of the family tomorrow and I couldn't tell if I was angry with the others or just Edward. Well I guess we'll see tomorrow.

I grabbed Rose's hands in my own making her look at me. I smiled before I spoke. "Don't worry Rose. By tomorrow everyone will know I'm still alive. Yes I won't exactly take them back with open arms but I will talk and get closer with them again. It will take time for them to regain my trust but I know if they really want it, they'll work hard for it. We won't exactly be the family we were going to be but we'll be close. I know I don't like hearing that they're unhappy but they'll need to know what they put me through for the second time before things work out. I know Emmett will be his happy self in no time at all. So don't worry to much about it." I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back at me. My job was successful.

"I know they'll be happy to see you. I really do want my family back not these sad shells. I know that you're the only one that can do that and I'm really glad that you decided to come here to face them instead of avoiding them. It means a lot to me Bella." Rose said tenderly. I think if she could cry she would. She would be getting her family back and her love. But she wasn't finished.

"Bella you have helped us so must when you were human. We were a family yes but with you there was more joy than you'll ever know in our house. Everyone would always have a smile after your visits because you made us all feel human. You made us feel like we belonged. When you were around, we didn't feel like the monsters we are. You found out what we were and you accepted us for that. You didn't scream or runaway, you stayed. Hearing you say that we were your family made everyone happy."

"You gave Esme that human child she lost. You made her feel like a natural mother, letting her cook for you, take care of you. You gave her the love a mother always wanted. You accepted her as she was."

"Carlisle was thankful of you. He got a strong, courageous and selfless daughter. He was proud of you in more ways than you'll ever know. Carlisle owes you so much gratitude for the life you gave his wife and children. All he ever wanted was for us to seem human and with you there it happened and he was happy."

"Alice got a great best friend. The friend that accepted her and not treat her like a freak because she could see the future. You let her take you shopping and play Bella Barbie whether you liked it or not. You did things to make her happy even if you didn't enjoy those things, you didn't let it show."

"Jasper was never good at controlling his blood lust. After all he went through it was hard for him to be around you half the time. You knew he could easily take a snap at you but you came over anyway. You respected his space and gave him time. When you could see he was well feed and under control you spent time with him, got close to him. Even after your 18th birthday when he tried to attack you. He felt horrible for it. But when we came back you accepted him with open arms and told him it wasn't his fault and that he is in control and can do it. You gave him faith and gave him strength.:

"Emmett, yes was always funny but when you came he was extra happy. He loved having something to laugh at but also something fragile to protect like a real big brother should. You were his little sister he never had. You were the little sister he always wanted to protect. You made him laugh like I have never seen before. You didn't show fear around him. You didn't back down because of his size. You welcomed him and he had never felt more human than when he was with you. That's all he ever wanted, was a human to like him and not be afraid of his size. You were that person Bella."

"Edward, you showed him to love. He was always the odd one out but you gave him the love he's been looking for, for the century he was alone. He thought he was a monster with no soul but you told him otherwise. You had faith in him, you believed him to be just like everyone else though he was a vampire. You believed he had a soul. You showed him he was capable of love. Sure he made a fool of himself and hurt you in the end but that's beside the point right now."

"And me. You have changed me so much Bella. I was always that vain, pigheaded blond that thought of herself. I wanted to be human more than anyone. I wanted a child and a family to love me. What you showed me was that yes I couldn't have kids but you showed me that I had a family willing to love me if I let them. You accepted me though I showed no sign of accepting you. You showed me a kindness like no other, one I didn't deserve. You brought me back Bella. You made me the Rose I was before I died."

"You made our family a loving, happy and funny family. The ones that you get when human. You gave us that and for that I'm am forever thankful. Thank you Bella, thank you." by that point I was crying. I had venom freely flowing from my eyes. That was, I can't even begin to explain. I really did love them like family but they wouldn't be my family because I had one I love very much to just give up. But they'd be the closest friends anyone's ever had.

I launched myself at Rose and wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her tight. She also wrapped her arms around me tight. I just cried into her shoulder never wanting to let go. With me being so emotional at that moment, I heard everyone's thoughts in my head.

_Wow. That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. The things Bella did as a human still amazes me. But to hear it like that, she is just an amazing and caring girl. I'm proud to call her my daughter. - Rachel_

_That girl sure is incredible. Simply amazing. She always searches for others happiness before she finds her own. Any father would be honored to have her as there daughter. I'm just glad she's mine. - Brad_

_My baby sis Bells. I love her so much. I'm so glad she's part of our family. She did change things for us as well. Everything is brighter. We owe her so much. - Ashley_

_My little sis did all of that for one family as a human. She really was special. I'm glad she's my little runt to play with now. - Chase_

_Aww my baby Bella. My best friend. My sister. She is all that and more. How did that family leave her in the first place if she did so much for them. Well I'm glad we have her now to love and play with. - Katie_

_Squirt never stops amazing me. She is definitely a unique little girl. I love her all the same. She is my little sis and I'll do anything to protect her. - Alex_

_My love, my life. My beautiful strong girl. She is the most caring person I ever met. I'm glad I met her and she is mine forever. I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her with all my heart. - Jared_

Aww gosh. That just made me cry harder. To know they love me so much....god there's just no words for it.

I untangled myself from Rose and sat up facing her. To think people believe Rose is shallow and vain. They have never met the real Rosalie Hale. I've had the honor of meeting her and I'm glad I did.

"I never thought I did all that. I knew I made you guys happy but not like that. Thank you Rose for telling me. It makes it that much easier to make my decision. I will learn to forgive them and trust them. Our families will be great friends I can tell." I said softly. Rose gave me her dazzling smile and hugged me again. After we finished our hug Katie and Ashley came downstairs to join.

"Rose that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to our little sister." Katie admired giving Rose a kiss on the check.

"Yes, though you are part of a different family I still believe you are our sister." Ashley said hugging Rose gently. In fact we were sisters because we were the elementals.

It was great we could get along like this. Sometimes I wonder if I'm closer to Rose than I ever was Alice. It's sad thinking that but it could be true. I'm sure we'll work it out in the end.

Clapping my hands together as I stood I said, "Ok now that that's all been said, let's try on some clothes and paint our nails." I finished off bouncing excitedly.

The girls just laughed and stood following me up the stairs to have our fun for the day before Rose had to go home and tomorrow where the family find out I'm alive. Well dead but in a way alive.

* * *

-lalala- Review please! -puppy dog face- Pretty please. Love it, like it, hate it. Don't care! Just tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy once again. I've put a song in this chap. **_Atomic Kitten - Eternal Flame_**. Love the song and had to put it in somewhere. xD

_

* * *

_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand_

_Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

I sang along as I danced around the room deciding on what to wear for the long day ahead.

_I believe it's meant to be darling_

_Watch you when you are sleeping, you belong to me_

_Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_

_Of a life so lonely they come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh_

I did a twirl into our wardrobe singing all the way. Our wardrobe was fairly big and was mostly full of my clothes. My love for shopping had changed when I became a vamp.

_Say my name sun shines through the rain_

_Of a life so lonely they come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Oh  
_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand_

_Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

I danced back out as I heard some birds singing along just outside our window. I smiled at them and continued with my singing.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand_

_Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame  
_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand_

_Do you feel the same or am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame_

I turned to look at Jared. He was lying on our bed reading a Civil War book. I could tell he was listening because when I finished he smiled.

I smiled and went over to him and gave him a passionate kiss making him drop his book on the bed, long forgotten. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him deepening the kiss. I obliged to it and kissed down his neck making him moan. I tangled my hands into his muddy hair crushing my lips hard on his. The moment was ruined by Rachel.

"Kids come on, it's your first day of school and you don't want to be late. Start getting ready you have 15 minutes." Rachel called out from downstairs.

I sighed and got up and went back to my closet. Hmm what does one wear to school. I decided on wearing my dark blue skinny legs with a blood red v-neck vest and a white three quarter top underneath. I grabbed a red suit jacket and put on my black knee high boots. Gucci of course. My sisters and I always go for designer clothes. We also shop for the boys.

I came out and went to the bathroom to apply my make up. I wore skin coloured lipstick with silver eye shadow and black mascara. I curled the bottom part of my hair so I had cute little ringlets. I looked in the full length mirror in our room to check myself out. Wow. I still amaze myself with how hot I am. I smiled and went to put my rings away in the side drawer.

I stopped in my actions as I felt someone trying to reach me through my mind.

_Bella_

Rose? What's wrong I wonder.

_Yes? What is it Rose?_

_There's something I forgot to tell you yesterday about Edward._

What does she mean? It can't be all that important could it?

_Yes, what about him?_

_Well you know after he left you that first time? Well while in Italy he had found another who sang to him. Her name is Georgia and they both slowly started to fall in love. Of course he still loved you at that time and wanted to kill himself because he felt it was his fault. But after we got you and him back, well you know those "trips" he used to make regulary? He was away seeing Georgia, taking his time and getting to know her. And as time passed.....he saw that he loved her more than you. So after he had broken it off with you, he went back to Italy and brought Georgia back with him to meet all of us. To say we weren't impressed was an understatement. He slowly convinced us that it was Georgia all along and that she was who he'd been waiting for. That you were there to show him to love and make him see he had a soul. After a while we told her about us and she said she'd love to become one of us but knowing Edward, of course he said no. Georgia was a persistent one. But one day when she was taking a walk in the forest while we were all out hunting, a drunken man came out and shot her right near her heart. Alice saw it too late to stop it. Anyway, we got there and took her back to the house so Carlisle could fix her up. But he said that she wouldn't make it through the night even with all his knowledge. It was either she be turned, or she died. Edward was quick to sink his teeth into her and begin her transformation. He said he loved her too much to lose her. So yeah, three days later she was a vampire. We moved after we faked her death and a year later they got married. Edward doesn't think of you as much anymore and the family aren't happy about that especially Alice. So just wanted to tell you he also has a new mate._

I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe him. He just used me? All those times he said he loved me, all those kisses. And he was just "experimenting" on me? Whoa whoa whoa hold up. He was seeing Georgia while he was still with me, better yet **engaged** to me. My eyes narrowed into slits. That cheating bastard!

_So let me get this straight. He started seeing Georigia **while** we were engaged. Then he says he still loves me in some way though it just wasn't the same and didn't want to damn my soul. But hold up, once a new little tramp comes along he's all for damning her._

_That's about right._

_That no good, dirty piece of scum! When he **did** love me, he never thought twice about saying no to changing me. No I wasn't allowed to make that decision! But here comes a new toy and he has no problem with changing her, oh no. Well I see why now. He never loved me to begin with! He made all you guys love me and made me love you, then he took you away from me. That fucking ass!_

_I know Bella. If I had known we'd be this close I would've changed you myself._

_That's sweet Rose but I'm happy with how things worked out. I have a new family, a love and I got you as my sister. So I'd say he's the arse that's missing out now._

_Ha ha. Thanks. Yeah I guess I like things this way. Well I better go school starts soon._

_Ok see you there Rose. Oh and I'm gonna make Edward wish he never left and I'm gonna hang him dry and make him feel the pain I did._

_Go right ahead. He deserves it anyway. I'm sure Alice won't mind because she lost her best friend because of him and Emmett lost his little sis. So do what you have to do and if you want any help I'm here._

_Sweet. Well I'll see you later then._

So time to start operation crush Edward. I'll make you pay for the pain you caused me and your family Edward. Just you wait Edward Cullen. Just you wait.

I took my wedding ring back out of the drawer and put it back on my finger. I twisted it on my finger watching it glitter in the morning suns rays. I cackled knowing he would pay.

I turned around just in time to see Jared step out of the closet. He was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt that clung to his muscles perfectly. He had baggy dark blue jeans with his white skate shoes. He was HOT!

When he saw me, his eyes were swimming with lust and love. I smiled and walked over to him. I pressed my lips to his softly. He returned it just as soft. Or lips danced together perfectly. I pulled away to smile at him.

"You look hot babe." Jared growled seductively. I smirked.

"Well you should see what you look like handsome." I purred in his ear while twirling a lock of his hair in my finger. I felt him shiver at my words and touch.

Jared then started kissing my neck moving his hands down slightly lower than my waist. God he knew how to turn me on.

"Come on we should get going. Can't be late." I breathed trying to get control but boy did he do a good job.

He groaned but stood up and put his arm around my waist leading me to the door. He opened it but before we got out he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips.

He pulled away and asked softly, "So what pray tell were you cackling about?"

I grinned up at him and then slipped his ring on his finger before telling him, "Oh just about how much fun we're gonna have today."

He just smiled down at me letting me know he was up for anything.

"Children time for school. Hurry up." Rachel said from somewhere in the living room.

"I call taking my car!" I yelled racing down the stairs grabbing my keys and darting out to the garage to my baby.

"Fine but I'm racing you in my car!" Chase called as he came out the door with Ashley behind him smiling.

Jared, Katie and Alex followed sweet but came to my car. I climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. Jared hopped in the front while Katie and Alex jumped in the back.

I reversed out of the garage and pulled up next to Chase.

"Everyone decided to come in the winning car, there's still room for you to come with me Ash." I called while smirking at the glare I received from Chase.

Ash just laughed and shook her head no.

"Shut up and get ready. You're going down this time Bells I promise you." Chase said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Would you do the honours Ash" I asked sweetly.

She laughed but nodded her head.

"Ready, Set, GO!" she yelled and I slammed my foot on the accelerator.

"By mom!" We called in unsion. I heard her tinkling laugh as we sped out of sight.

* * *

Bet you know what I'm gonna say ey? -cackles- Review! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm this chapter doesn't seem as long as the others. ^^" Sorry bout that. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Sigh. I didn't really want to do this but if I wanted to know just how much he loved her, well then I had to.

_My darling Georgia. Where would I be if that shot had killed her. When was the last time I was ever this happy?_

I snorted. Last time he was that happy. Arse hole. I'll show him what pain is then he won't know happy ever again. I then smirked. Today was going to be a good day. I laughed.

I could hear the other three talking amongst themselves but I tuned them out. I was in my own world planning.

"Why did one minute she snort, the next she smirked and now she laughed. What's wrong with her. Is she bipolar?" Alex questioned Jared.

Ahh poor Alex he was going to get it when we get home tonight. Hmm how can I get back at him. His car? His games? Choices choices.

"No she's not bipolar and yes she's fine. She's just listening to someone's thoughts and if my assumptions are correct, it's one of the Cullens." Jared replied in an all knowing tone.

Alex and Katie just smirked because they were looking forward to pummelling Edward. If it got to that I'd gladly let them. But I know Edward, words hurt him more than any punch and kick.

_Oh Jared, how you know me so well._

_Of course. I've spent 100 years being married to you. I think I should know you._

_So you should. By the way, I love you._

_I love you too._

Jared leaned over and gave me a kiss on the check. I smiled at him but kept my eyes on the road.

Just as we stopped at a traffic light, one of our favourite songs came on. Just Dance - Lady Gaga. Me and Katie cleared our throats and started to sing with the radio.

_RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

By the time we finished we were in the school parking lot and every eye was on us. I decided to listen in on some of their thoughts.

_Wow, they have amazing voices._

_That car is slammin_

_The news kids and boy are they rich_

_I wish I could sing like that_

I chuckled. "Aww how cute. Admirers already." Jared, Alex and Katie just shook their heads at me.

I found a parking space far away from Edward's stupid shiny Volvo. I can't believe he still has that thing. He really needs to upgrade. My eyes brightened. Maybe that would be a great plane......I sniggered. The others just look at me quiestioning my sanity.

"I was just thinking I can't believe Edward still has his stupid Volvo after 100 years. I would've thought he would have it upgraded. But I guess that just means I can have fun with it later." And they all just laughed at me.

Just as we got out Chase pulled up next to us. I could feel the Cullens stares at the back of my head observing the new vampires. This will be exciting. So let's play it cool shall we. Jared walked around the car so he was at my side at the front of my car.

I smirked while looking at Chase. "No wonder they named you Chase and not Leader." At this everyone busted out laughing leaning on their respective partners for support. Chase just glared at me, obviously not finding it as funny as we did. People were starting to stare but we didn't care. That's just how we were. We weren't as reserved as the Cullens were.

"Ahh, nice one little sis." Alex said giving me a high five.

We started walking to the front office, my hand grasped in Jared's. I held my head high and ignored them all, especially Edward, as we made our way through the doors.

I made my way to the front desk. I laid my hands on the desk and awaited service.

"Well hello dear, you must be the Kings." The lady said. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm Bella King and this is my brother and sister Chase and Katie King. And those are my adopted siblings. Jared, Alex and Ashley Parker." I replied sweetly.

"Right well here are your schedules for your classes. Have a nice day and welcome to Patterson High." she said turning back to her paperwork.

I handed the papers to my siblings and we exchanged periods.

"Yes I have Katie and Jared for Biology." I exclaimed bouncing up and down. Jared put a calming hand on my shoulder and I immediately stopped bouncing.

"Well, we'll see you guys later then." Ashley said walking off with Chase and Alex.

"Let's go. Forward march!" Katie yelled linking arms with me.

We danced out of the office just as the Cullens were entering. They gave us looks that ranged from curious to confusion to annoyance and last but not least anger. Well anger doesn't really count because Rose was the only one glaring to keep up pretences, so she wasn't really mad. I smiled at them as we left.

I decided to stay back a bit to listen to them. Of course while keeping hidden.

"Rosalie, why are you trying to block your thoughts from me?" Edward asked annoyance in his tone. Geez what was there to be annoyed about. God she needs the privacy you don't give her.

"Maybe it's because you should mind your own business." Rose said back while examining her nails.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. What is he getting so worked up over?

"Rose." He sighed. "I don't have time for this. What are you trying to hide from me?" Edward questioned again.

Rose narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Her lips slowly curling back over her gleaming white teeth. I shuddered. I'm glad I wasn't in Edward's shoes at that moment.

"Why do I need to be hiding something to keep snoops like you out." She growled.

Edward narrowed his eyes back and got in Rose's face. She didn't flinch nor back down from his challenge.

"If it's important I have to know! What are you hiding?" Edward bit out, slowly starting to lose his paitence. "Tell me!" He growled. I felt like going over there and slapping him for even thinking os speaking to Rose like that.

Emmett was getting ready to break it up but Rose bared her teeth and snarled at Edward.

"Why do you have to know? What gives you the right to know everything?! Who chose you to be the boss? No one! And especially not me. I don't have to tell you anything. My mind is my own place where I don't need idiots like you snooping. I'm starting to think that Bella was lucky you didn't hear her. At least she had privacy. But then again you always asked her what she was thinking and if she said nothing you'd force it out of her anyway. Some privacy she had!" Rose snarled, her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

Edward looked taken back for a second as did the rest of the family. No one had said anything like that to Edward before.

"Do you wanna know what I'm thinking so much? Well here it is. I wish that you didn't have that stupid power of yours so we could think in peace where you don't yell at us for thinking things. I wish you'd just fuck off out of our minds and stop being a damn fucking snoop. You don't need to know everything, your not god or anything special. So get off your high horse and stop demanding to know what everyone is thinking because we're all fucking sick of it!" Rose bit out turning away from him and heading to class.

Everyone stood in shock. Letting what Rose said sink in. She had **never** gone off like that before. I was practically beaming I was so happy.

_Edward really pushed her too far that time. I've never seen Rose lose it like that. - Emmett_

_The anger and annoyance coming off Rose is giving me a head ache. - Jasper_

_Rose. I guess she did have a point but I don't think she needed to be all that mean about it. I wonder what she was really thinking. - Alice_

_Poor Edward. He didn't deserve that. He's only looking out for us. She could have been hiding something important that concerns all of us. - Georgia_

_Is that really what everyone thinks? Do they really hate me reading their minds so much? Is that what Bella thought whenever I pestered her about what she was thinking? - Edward_

Ha ha. The little Edward is hurt. I just smiled and walked off to class.

* * *

Hahaha yay for Rose! -claps- Ahem....Sorry to the Edward fans once again. ^^" Please Review. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's another chappy :] Sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Jared squeezed my hand as we stopped outside the Biology room. I looked at Katie and she was smiling at me. I gave them both a nod and we stepped through the door. The classroom became silent and all eyes were on us. I looked around the classroom and my eyes locked with that backstabbing cheater. Edward Cullen. Sitting next to him was Alice. Oh how I missed Alice my best friend. Now that I loved shopping nearly as much as her, we'd be greater friends than before. Their eyes were curious now. I smiled and turned back to the teacher.

"Well class it seems we have some new students. These are the Kings. Why don't you all introduce yourself." said. I sent a mental message to Katie and Jared telling them to go first. They both gave a small nod.

"I'm Katie King and have more adopted brothers and sisters. I also have a boyfriend named Alex." Katie finished up. I laughed quietly at the boys deflated faces.

"I'm Jared Parker and live with my 4 other siblings and adopted mum and dad. And this is my girlfriend Bella." Jared said grabbing my hand again and smiling at me.

Edward and Alice's heads instantly shot up. They were staring at me. I inwardly smirked.

"I'm Isabella King but please call me Bella. I used to live in a small town called Forks until Rachel and Brad adopted me and my brother and sister." I said smiling innocently. I stole a quick glance at Edward and Alice and their jaws were hanging slightly open. I looked right into Edward's eyes and there was grief and pain. I was confused, he was happy with a new love so I don't know why he felt pain. Or the pain was that I was the thing he didn't want. A vampire.

"Alright Katie you sit at the desk up the back and Jared and Bella sit in the desk in front of her." Mr. Smoth instructed pointing to the desks.

We obliged and started walking. Just as we were passing Edward and Alice. Edward spoke up in a hushed tone, "Bella? Is that really you?"

I smirked. "In the flesh." and continued to my seat.

We sat quietly in our seats and awaited class to start.

We were taking notes most of the class but that didn't stop me, Katie and Jared form having our own mental conversations.

_God this is worse than I remembered it. - Jared_

_Be a man and suck it up. We all have to suffer. - Katie_

_Don't worry Jay, we'll have our fun shortly. - Me_

They both mentally laughed and continued taking notes for .

When class finished we stood up and made our way to the door. Of course we were last to leave along with the Cullens. Jared got out the door first then followed by Katie. I was last and just a I was about to reach the door, I was grabbed on the arm and pulled back. I spun around and came face to face with Edward.

"Bella, is it really you?" He asked me again. He obviously can't comprehend much.

I tore my arm out of his grip as if his very touch burned me and I took pleasure in the pain that flashed through his eyes when I did so.

"Yes it's me. How many times do I have to repeat that for you. And they always said you were the smart one in the family." I said and laughed as I insulted him.

However Edward didn't find it funny and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Listen Bella, I-" I cut him off by turning my back to him.

"I don't really have time to listen to your drabble because I need to catch up to my family." I stated and walked away leaving Edward standing there dumbstruck.

The next few periods past in a blur. I had mechanics with Rose and that was great. I also had history with Jared and Jasper. Jasper didn't now what to think so he just kept to himself contemplating. I looked into his thoughts and saw he was blaming himself for everything because he was weak and that he missed me. Hearing his thoughts made it that much easier forgiving Jasper. Finally lunch had come. I never thought it would come quick enough.

I skipped down the hall to my family that were waiting by the doors. We would make our grand entrance. I smiled at all my siblings and Jared. I grabbed Jared's hand and we walked through the doors.

The whole cafeteria was empty except for the Cullens as we entered. I smiled and dropped my hand from Jared's and skipped over to the lunch line with Ashley and Katie linked in my arms.

After we payed for our food we sat in a corner of the lunch room. I sat with Jared on my right and Katie on my left. We laughed and talked for a bit when I decided to let Rose reveal that she knew I was still alive and that we became friends. I sent a mental message to her.

_Rose, make your way over to our table and ignore the questions._

_Ok. So I'm guessing your ready to be revealed to everyone?_

_Yep._

I watched as Rose gracefully rose out of her seat and made her way over. The Cullens were giving her questioning stares as to what she was going to do. Emmett looked ready to pounce if she started a fight with us. Edward looked like he was giving himself a headache trying to read her mind. I laughed. How pitiful.

I rose from my seat and slowly started walking over to Rose. We both had blank faces so no one could see our emotions. The Cullens rose ready to protect Rose if need be. Did they really think so little of me?

What surprised the Cullens next was when we were a foot apart we squealed and hugged each other. The Cullens stood there with their mouths gaping at our seemingly strange encounter. I smiled and stepped back from Rose.

I smiled at her and was about to say it was good to see her when something caught my eye. I looked down at Rose's nails and noticed they weren't the blue I had painted them yesterday. They were now a blood red.

I picked up her hand and examined it closer. I let my mouth drop and looked Rose in the face.

"I thought I painted these blue yesterday and you go home and paint them red." I scolded. Rose just smirked while she pulled her hand back.

"Yes I know but when I got home I felt like I needed another colour. Ashley does the same thing in case you didn't notice." Rose fired back while pointing and accusing finger towards Ash.

I turned around to glare at Ash. She slowly started backing away from me in fear of being attacked.

I smiled sweetly. "So Ash. Is that why your nails are never the colour I painted them? Because you change them." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You see, well." Ash started. "YouneverpicktherightcolourtomatchtheclothesIwanttowear." (You never pick the right colour to match the clothes I want to wear) came out in a rush.

I just turned away from her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Hmph."

It's not my fault she never tells me what she's going to wear when I do her nails. She's got no one to blame but herself.

I blinked as if just remembering the Cullens were standing right in front of us. My eyes lit up as I just remembered something. I turned to Emmett. "So how did you enjoy Rose's new set of lingerie on your last honeymoon?"

He gave me a questioning look. "How'd you know about that?"

"Well we were living in England when you went for another honeymoon and me and Rose happened to bump into each other. So the two months you were there Rose would sneak off to meet me when you thought she was shopping. Then when you went back home to Rome and went on that two month long hunting trip with the boys Rose came back to England and spent the time with me and my family." I replied smiling.

They stood there trying to absorb this new information while staring between me and Rose. It was Alice who spoke up first.

"Rose you knew she was alive and didn't say anything?" Alice whispered. The hurt and slight anger in her voice was evident. I decided to save Rose by stepping in.

"Alice, I told her I wasn't ready for you to know and when she told me you guys were also moving to Canada I told her you could wait till we meet." I told her softly. Her eyes were still sad but she nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but didn't Rose hate you and yet she was the one you decided to tell instead of someone like Alice who was your best friend?" questioned I'm assuming Georgia.

Oh that question wasn't rude at all. Rose didn't hate me she was just trying to show she didn't care I was human because she couldn't be. So it wasn't hate towards me as a being but me as a human.

"Listen here brat. Rose didn't hate me. She explained everything to me. She also apologized about that behaviour. Don't go thinking you know Rose when you don't know the real her." I seethed. Edward caught my tone and put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and stared me down. If he thought I cared, I didn't.

"What do you mean I don't know the real Rose. I've been with her longer than you ever were. You only new her for about 2 years and you didn't even talk from what I heard. I've known her for 100 years and we have talked. To be all honest, to me she is vain, shallow, thinks of no one but herself and I've seen the way she acts when someone tries to help her and to be all honest, I think she acts like a bitch." Georgia snapped back at me. I looked at Rose and she didn't know whether to attack or to cry. That made me snap. Who did this tramp think she was insulting Rose like that?! Jasper flinched away from my anger.

I walked right up to the tramp and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone gasped and Edward stood there bewildered.

"Listen hard and listen well cause I'll only say this once." I bit out through clenched teeth. "Don't you ever talk like that about Rose again. Ever. You may have lived with her for 100 years but you know little to nothing about her.. You obviously haven't heard her story and I can see why. The only shallow cow I see around here is you. You accuse Rose of being a bitch yet you're a complete bitch to her. You haven't the faintest idea of how she works and why she does what she does. Do you know what happened to her when she was human. NO YOU DON'T! And you will **never **feel the pain she went through little miss I-got-shot. You've had it easy with everyone accepting you with open arms when you weren't even part of the family. Not only did you steal the family that should have been mine but you also made Rose seem like a bad person. You made everyone think that Rose was a self centred bitch when in reality you are the fucking whore no ones loves. So shut that fucking trap of yours if you don't know anything. Never talk about Rose when, **You.**_** Know. **__**Nothing**_!" I screamed in her face my voice dripping with venom.

Everyone was staring at me completely speechless. Like come one, the troll had it coming. Even my family stood there shocked. They had never seen me go off at someone like that before. I turned around to look at Rose. She was smiling at me so I gave her a smile back.

I heard a sob come from behind me and I turned around to see Georgia trembling with tears in her eyes that would never fall. She let out another sob and ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes followed her as she left. I turned when I felt a glare burning a hole in the back of my head. Low and behold, it was Edward.. I didn't flinch, I wasn't scared so I glared right back.

Edward was up in my face within a millisecond, his nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily. So he was mad that I upset his little fiancé stealing wife.

"What is wrong with you Bella?! How could you hurt her like that?! This isn't the Bella I know! I honestly thought-" I cut him off before he could go any further.

"That's right, you don't know me because you left! Again! And better yet it was three days before our wedding! How could I hurt her like that you say?! First she stole my fiancé, then she has the gall to insult Rose and you stand there and defend the tramp! Oh and you should know about hurting people wouldn't you. Because when you left for the second time you hurt me again! Not only me but you hurt your family by taking them away again when they were happy with being near me. Just because you didn't love me anymore doesn't mean they didn't. You made the decision to take everyone away again without even thinking how it would affect others. All you thought of was yourself and how you could be happy! Well I guess if Edward Cullen is happy who cares about everyone else. I think I have been more of a sister to Rose than you have been a brother and you wanna know why? Because you're a fucking bastard that could care less about his family that's why!!!" I snarled snapping my teeth at his face while Jared tried to restrain me.

Edward just stood there not sure what to say. The pain and hurt in his eyes would crush anyone's soul, but not mine. I didn't feel one speck of guilt towards him only anger.

"Bella that was a little harsh don't you think?" Alice asked softly. I snapped my head in her direction. She flinch back from me. Ouch that hurt.

"Harsh. Harsh?!" I laughed. "He needed to hear that. Someone had to tell him just what they thought of him. He made everyone miserable and then replaced me with another skank that's nothing like me. He chose this life and made everyone suffer for it. Tell me all of you. Were you happy when he left me again?" I asked them. They all slowly shook their heads no.

"Exactly. He didn't ask you for your opinion he just decided that it was best for him and went with it. He can't even defend his own family. He'd rather defend that slut that hurts people." I stated calmly staring at them all.

"Bella, know that I still loved you but Georgia sang to me more. Also realize that I didn't want you to become-" I interrupted again.

"A monster? Is that it? You didn't want me to become this soulless monster? I wanted this ever since I found out what you were but you denied me and left. Yet when you met this other human, oh it's a different story. You damn her soul and make her a monster without a second thought. But me, you obviously didn't love me enough to spend eternity with me." I spat at him.

His eyes opened in disbelief. He just stared at me like he couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Understand that I had to change her or she would have died Bella. And how could you question the love I had for you? I told you so many times and you think I didn't love you?" he finished hurt. His eyes were swimming with sadness.

I laughed at him. "So what! She was shot big whoop! I was attacked by a blood thirsty vampire and was close to changing and you were even asked to let me change. But nooooo, I wasn't good enough to become a vampire and be a part of your family. Yet this-this hussy is good enough?" I questioned. "And how can I question our love. Easy! You wouldn't change me so we could spend eternity together and you left. Twice! What love is that? If that's your version of love, then who needs it." I shouted back.

If vampires could cry, I'd say Edward would be a bawling. What he thinks he can hurt me and not know what he did. He's so used to getting what he wants that this is just a shocker to him because someone isn't listening or bowing down to him. I scoffed at the thought.

"Bella I-"

"Don't bother talking to me. Just you standing there makes me sick. You got your wish Edward, I'm leaving you alone and acting like you never existed." I said to him my eyes blazing.

Edward inhaled sharply as if I had just ripped out his heart. I inwardly snorted. What heart?

I turned back to my family. "Well I think I've said enough for today. Let's get going, the other students are coming." I told them. They nodded their heads.

I turned back to the Cullens and smiled a small smile at them.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later then? I really can't wait. We have a lot to catch up on. How about you come over after school and bring Esme and Carlisle with you?" I asked still smiling.

"Off course, we'll see you there." Rose said clapping her hands together excitedly. I smiled at her and went over and hugged her tight.

"See you later sis. Don't be too late, I'll be waiting." I told her and let her go stepping back.

I waved to them as I walked out of the cafeteria with my family. As soon as the doors were closed my brothers came and tackled me in a hug.

"We are so proud of you. You really let him have it." Alex said squeezing me tight. If I wasn't a vampire I think I would have been crushed.

"Yeah you really knocked him in the guts there and you didn't even touch him!" Chase shouted giving Alex a high five.

I laughed with them and said, "I honestly can't tell you how good that felt. I've waited so long to let him have it. And now that it's off my chest, I feel so much better."

The others just laughed while Jared came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist laying his head on my shoulder. He kissed my check and whispered, "You're really hot when you get fired up."

I smirked. "Well after I've been in a fight with Chase I'll come find you where we can have our own fun." I purred seductively spinning in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck.

His smile grew more pronounced as he leant in and gave me a chaste kiss. I heard a gagging noise and turned to see Alex and Chase holding their throats pretending to be sick. I smirked. I'll give them something to be sick about.

I pushed Jared roughly up against the lockers and pressed my lips to his. I placed my hands on his shoulders while his hands gripped my hips pulling me closer. I ground my hips on his and we both moaned at the friction created.

"Ok. Hey hey hey! We're in a school here. Knock it off!" Katie shouted while Ash snickered at the boys who just stood there mouths in a grimace. I got off Jared and smirked at them.

We all went our separate ways. I had this class by myself. It was Health. I knew I had Emmett in this class because Rose told me through her thoughts. I could catch up with him without Edward being around.

I walked into the class and handed the teacher my slip and went and sat at an empty desk. I looked around and saw now sign of Emmett. I hope he didn't go home just because I went all out at Eddie. My fears were washed away when Emmett walked into the classroom with a frown on his face. When he turned and saw me, that frown disappeared and he had a big goofy grin in it's place. He bounded over to me and sat down.

I turned to him with the biggest smile ever and launched myself at him and hugged him. He laughed and returned the hug. Once we released each other he began talking.

"I missed you squirt. It was no fun without you." He said smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah sorry you didn't have someone to trip on thin air to amuse you." I giggled and he laughed his booming laugh.

"Yeah Georgia didn't really trip on anything. She wasn't any fun at all." He grimaced as if remembering something.

"Pssh of course not. She was busy shagging someone else's fiancé. Not like she had any time to be clumsy.

In the distance we heard a low growl that could only belong to the bastard himself. I just laughed along with Emmett.

"Get over yourself Eddie. You got what you wanted." I mumbled.

"So Bella, what have you been up to?" Emmett asked winking at me. I knew what he was talking about.

I scoffed at him. "If you're trying to give me the birds and bees talk forget it. Chase beat you to it and by god it was terrible. We sat there for an hour until he thought we understood completely." I shuddered at the memory. Emmett laughed. I glared at him.

"It's seriously not funny. He was willing to give us a demonstration with Ashley in their bedroom. He wanted to give us tips for the best positions!" I shouted only loud enough for Emmett to hear.

Emmett only laughed harder. "I can not wait to meet him. Sounds like a great guy." he got out, wiping fake tears from his eyes.

Time seemed to fly by and soon enough, school was over for the day. I can't wait to see everyone again minus Edward and Georgia. I really did miss Esme and Carlisle. They were like my other mum and dad but now I don't know what to think of them as. I have a mum and dad now. Oh well, I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes.

* * *

Review time! -gives out cookies- ;3


	6. Authors Note

I do apologize for the long wait. Been dealing with the usual family crisis and also my computer decided to be a pain in the ass and delete my work for this story. I have searched and searched for it but cannot find it. Don't worry though, I am in the process of making the new chapters. Hopefully I can post them for you all to read soon. Thank you for reading and do stay in tune with the story. It WILL be continued.


End file.
